


Skintight

by ModSoul



Series: Between the Lines [12]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Asexual Oswald Cobblepot, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Knife Play, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Pride Parade, Sex Positive Asexual Character, Sexual Content, Spandex, fictional tumblr ask, gotham is real, real gothamite explaining fictional events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModSoul/pseuds/ModSoul
Summary: How the Riddler "got" his (spandex) suit.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Between the Lines [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Skintight

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger series I still have to write.  
> What you need to know:  
> \- Every part of these ask-stories consists of three parts: The Tumblr-post, the flashback to what really happened, Ed's and/or Os' reaction to the post/memory.  
> \- They started dating after Reunification, by the time the questions are asked they have been married for about a decade.  
> \- The Flash went back in time with files upon files on the DC characters & inspired the comic universe, while Batman made sure that any information regarding it would not appear in Gotham, meaning: The comics, movies and shows exist in the world, while the Rogues are non the wiser.  
> \- When Penguin & Riddler figured this out they made someone write their version which in turn was used as basis for the show Gotham.  
> \- After they made a spectacular appearance at a Comic Con, revealing themselves to be real, people started questioning what is real and what is fictional.  
> \- A Tumblr savy Gothamite ended up answering those questions(, as Batmans information block had been cleared after Penguin guilt tripped him into doing so).  
> \- All asks are stand alone - if they refer to things happening in other Fics, those will be linked(, once I publish them).  
> \- The above mentioned things will become their own Fics, including the actual introduction to the Tumblr-user in chapter four of [Gotham Conspiracy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163706).

YesILiveInTHEGotham **Anonymous** asked:Soo ... I'm probably not the only one itching to ask this question, so here it goes: Does Riddler really wear a spandex suit?  Yeah, I've received A LOT of these. I've been trying to postpone answering it, as it might open up a whole can of worms, but as the asks keep piling up you guys don't leave me choice. So here it is, the answer you've all been waiting for:  ... .........It was a pride dare.  
Yup, that's all it was. I wasn't there, but from a mate who was, I know that it was a one time thing and _Penguin_ was the one to make sure of it.But let's start at the beginning:  
Couple of years ago at Pride Riddler showed up in a skintight green spandex suit covered with question marks and a purple speedo. He wore it all throughout the Parade, but when he got to the after-party at the Iceberg Lounge and presented himself to Penguin he wasn't met with approval. Instead Penguin loudly suggested he go change right away and get rid of it immediately before he would throw him out of the Lounge. There was some PDA I will not relay to you, but the gist of it is that Riddler persuaded Penguin to help him change. When they returned hours later, Riddler wore something entirely different and looked - according to my mate: _thoroughly fucked_. Other's reported a strange chemical smell on the parking lot at the back entrance or in their rooms towards that side of the building. So rumor has it that Penguin burned the suit after tearing it apart.  Needless to say, no one has ever seen Riddler in a spandex suit again. Well, not publicly at least.So my guess is: Batman took pictures from this parade and put it in Riddler's file so the artists would use the outfit to mock him - which obviously was a success. #Real Gothamite Talking#Gotham is real #RiddlerTruths#Penguin and Riddler are married 101.010 notes 

~~~

The people who had attended this year's parade were slowly filling the Lounge for the after-party. Usually Oswald would greet them, but one of his bartenders had just asked him a question. Because of this his back was facing the crowd when long arms wound around his plump middle and hugged him tightly. His hand was already reaching for the knife hidden in his cane, when a lowly grumbled "Hey, handsome" reached his ears and the speaker trailed light kisses across his neck and cheek.  
"Edward." His tone was calm and menacing when he addressed his clingy husband. They had long since agreed that pride would be one of the few times they allowed themselves to show their affection for one another, but this display could have ended badly. "You do realize how close I was to stabbing you?" Oswald could feel the shudder running through Ed even through the coat he was wearing. A nib to his jaw made him turn to his left to face this infuriating man. He was met with a wide grin and a slow kiss as one of the hands lifted from his stomach to trail up his side to the nape of his neck and then lifted his top hat to built a barrier between them and their audience. Before he could complain Ed had spun the top of the barstool Oswald was sitting on around so he could face him. Slotting himself between Oswald's legs he dove in for another kiss. Their new position allowed Oswald to hold Ed as well, yet when his fingers made contact with the other's back, he pulled away startled. Ed was not ready to break their connection so he followed Oswald in his movements only to be stopped by a hand on his chest. Ed looked at him in confusion, but Oswald was too busy trying to decide what to make of his husband's dress choice to explain why he stopped. He could feel Ed's muscles underneath his fingertips, barely covered by a thin layer of fabric. He heard a chuckle above him and looked up to find Ed with mischief written all across his features. With a swift motion he stepped away from Oswald and posed in front of him, holding out his own bowler and Oswald's top hat.  
"Do you like it?" He had the nerve to ask.  
Instead of the suit Ed told him about, he was wearing a skintight green spandex outfit covered in multicoloured question marks. The muscles he had acquired over the years clearly visible, accented by his more prominent scars that would seem like wrinkles in the fabric to the unknowing eye. The only thing redeemable about the attire was the fact that Ed's privates were covered. With a purple woollen speedo, but covered nonetheless.  
"Are you out of your mind?" Oswald finally managed to say, recovering from his shock. "What on earth made you think, _that_ is appropriate for this event?"  
Ed lowered his arms and looked to the side. Following the other's eyes he saw Query and Echo, arms slung around one another and wearing similarly revealing clothes. Just way more tasteful. "I see, a group effort."  
"More like, a dare," Ed admitted playing with the hem of Oswald's hat.  
Even in the dim light of the Lounge Oswald could see the blush spreading over his cheeks. Oswald snorted. Of course, Ed was flamboyant, but this level of exhibitionism was a new low even for him, especially when it came to displaying the reminders of his past like this. "Care to tell me, what the alternative would have been had you chosen not to wear - that?"  
Ed hesitated, looking back and forth between his sidekicks and his husband.  
"He would have had to dye his hair pink and only wear neon yellow suits for a month," Deidre chimed in and Oswald's imagination provided him with the necessary image.  
"I see," Oswald acknowledged, suppressing the smirk with a cough. "How did you even get in here, wearing something - like that?" He then spat out waving at the green monstrosity in front of him. He saw how Ed's face fell, but he could not hold back any more. "This is an affront not just to decency but also fashion. I will not have you inspire copycats for such an attire." He was unreasonably fuming and not even sure why he reacted this harshly. Some of the other patrons had worn far less these past few years and he did not threaten to throw them out of his establishment. When he noticed the looks Ed was receiving, Oswald knew what really was riling him up and he took a deep breath to quell his jealousy. "So, please, do us both a favor and go change," he asked much calmer than his earlier outburst.  
Edward must have understood his change in attitude correctly as his features had softened when Oswald looked back up to him. Swaying his hips he made his way back over and put his hands on Oswald's thighs, two finger's still holding the hat. Oswald saw the hunger in Ed's eyes when the other leaned in to whisper suggestively into his ear. "Wanna help?"  
A shiver ran down Oswald's spine at the things this implied. Sure, they had a rule for not engaging in sexual activities during pride, but that did not mean they could not share other intimacies.  
"So?" Ed repeated against his lips, as he had made his way there from his ear, leaving kisses in his wake.  
"You're unbelievable," Oswald countered, shaking his head.  
Ed straightened back up and put Oswald's hat back on his head. "See you in a bit," Ed declared with a twirl and walked away towards their private quarters on the upper floor of the Lounge.

When he finally made his way up there, delayed by party goers and staff alike, Ed lay across their bed, the stem of a purple rose between his teeth. Oswald snickered as he approached his husband, discarding his hat on the table he passed on the way. "You're unbelievable," he repeated, folding his hands over his cane.  
"Thaths wha you lof abouht meh," Ed tried to speak around the flower, causing Oswald to laugh even more.  
Far too swiftly for someone in their mid-forties Ed rose up to his knees. He took out the rose and softly ran the pedals across Oswald's cheek, the bridge of his nose, his lips, only to replace it with his own. Oswald leaned forward, so they would not tumble to the floor when the kiss grew more urgent. As Ed pulled him closer, Oswald had to let go of his cane to hold onto him instead, while Ed held onto his arms. The thorns pricked through the fabric, where Ed was pressing the flower against him. When they separated to take a breath Ed looked sheepishly up at him, waiting for Oswald to make the next move. Removing Ed's hand from his arm he threw the flower onto the bedside table, before pulling out the knife from his cane. Ed's eyes widened and he licked his lips in anticipation. Slowly he lifted Ed's chin up with the point and gave his husband a quick peck on the lips before grabbing him by the spandex collar. Just beside his fingers he cut into the fabric parting it with well trained precision. Ed gasped, leaning into the touch of the metal against his skin. Oswald pushed him back slightly, so he would not accidentally harm him. When he reached Ed's belly button he stopped to use the opening to trace it with his lips. Ed quivered and leaned back again to give him more access. Oswald used this to push him down onto the mattress and straddled Ed's lap as far as his leg allowed. He continued the cut down to Ed's waist before he sliced towards the sides. Beneath him the other bucked his hips and caused the blade to nick the skin. Droplets of blood filled the slice and Oswald hesitate for a moment. He dabbed at the wound with his handkerchief and Ed moaned loudly. Restricted by his own body Oswald got back up again to fold the fabric out of the way like a jacket and lapped at the cut. Tasting the blood on his tongue and Ed's moans in his ears the plan to properly lavish Ed formed more properly in his mind. His good knee leaning on the bed he trailed across Ed's scars and skins before Ed pulled him into a kiss that made him put his weight fully on the other. Afraid he would crush Ed Oswald got back up and coaxed Ed to turn on his stomach. Before he continued Oswald took his time to take off the speedo. Ed complained with grunts, but complied through lifting his body when needed. The cloth discarded Oswald freed Ed's upper body from the remaining fabric with a few more cuts, rewarding the other's patience with kisses down his spine. When he reached the beginning of the fabric, still covering Ed's waist and legs Oswald pulled Ed's behind up. Meticulously he put the knife just so that it would not rip the fabric further, but would give him access to a more sensitive part of his partner. The pleading coming from the other as he bit into the soft flesh, told him, he had made the right choice so he took the necessary supplies from the drawer next to the bed. Properly prepared Oswald put his hand where Ed was already eagerly awaiting him. Putting pressure to all the points he knew Ed liked had the other pushing against him in no time. Oswald kissed the parts of Ed's back he could still reach like this. When Ed was drawing to a close Oswald withdrew his hand and stepped back. For a moment Ed did not move, but when Oswald removed the glove he had put on, Ed looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Without warning he turned onto his back and sat up, his legs moving in a practised dance so he would not knock Oswald off-balance.  
"Are you sure?" Ed asked, eyeing the condom Oswald now held in his hand.  
This was not the time to discuss whether he wanted to do this just to please Ed or because he actually wanted to, so he kissed Ed and put the other's hands at his own waistband. Rules are meant to be broken after all. Understanding the message Ed proceeded to free him of his clothes. First Oswald's coat found it's way onto the floor, soon after his pants and underwear followed to land in a heap around his ankles. Ed's right hand sneaked underneath his shirt, scraping his blunt fingernails across his stomach and his side, while his other squeezed Oswald's backside. Oswald let out a gasp when his husband started preparing another part of his anatomy, necessary for what was to come. Not long after Ed pried the condom pack from his clenched fist, opened it and used his talented mouth to put it on. Just as he was done, he laid back down, presenting his half naked form and the obvious bulge underneath the tight remains of the suit.  
"Turn around," he ordered and Ed obliged with an excited squeal.

Already overstimulated it did not take Ed long to shiver through his release pleading for Oswald to keep going. And he did. Their pace picked up and Oswald had to steady himself by holding onto Ed's hips, his fingers digging into the new cuts he had made earlier. Ed moaned and writhed beneath him as his climax claimed him again, the sensation finally sending Oswald over the edge as well. Panting he lowered his head to rest against Ed's shoulders, his stomach pressed into the other's lower back.  
"Ugh," Ed commented sounding disgusted. "What was I thinking?"  
Oswald kissed the skin beneath him, asking with a soft noise what the other meant.  
"When I move this will all run down my legs," Ed explained and Oswald could not keep in the laugh that spilled out of him in waves. "Oswald, stop that!" Ed complained, shaking as well because of their embrace.  
Oswald got up and made himself presentable again. "I'll get you a towel," he promised with a slap to Ed's backside.  
"Oswaaald!" The other cried out in frustration.

Oswald had nearly finished his cigarette when he heard Ed call out to him. "I'm out here," he replied, taking another drag.  
"Your smoking," Ed observed as he walked out onto the balcony, wrapped into a bathrobe.  
"A menthol, as you requested," Oswald countered releasing the smoke while he talked. "Thought it fitting for the occasion."  
"You do realize a post coital cigarette is a myth implemented into the common habitus by trashy romance movies that were funded by advertisement money to further the sales of these lung cancer inducing addictive drugs," Ed ranted, always angry when he succumbed to this baser need.  
"Wrong occasion, my dear." Oswald smirked dropping the ash into the bucket on the ground before him.  
Ed followed his movement and his eyes widened. "Oh, that's where it went."  
"It did indeed," Oswald confirmed that he had indeed picked up the lower half of the suit while Ed was in the shower. All the pieces now lay crumbled and drenched in flammable liquid in a metal bucked. The cigarette holder Ed had gifted him with to increase the filters he would have to inhale through, between his lips he took out his matchbox and lit two matches at once before letting them fall into the bucket. "Huh, I thought it would burn more," he commented the sizzle before them.

~~~

"You remember this?" Ed asked holding the phone towards Oswald, who's head and arm were resting on his chest.  
"I remember you waddling to the bathroom with a towel stuck between your legs," Oswald of course had to remind him of that embarrassment.  
"Do you agree with her assessment, that the picture was intentionally added?" Ed wondered, putting the phone away and closing his arms around his husband.  
"Obviously. Everything to make us seem more ridiculous and unbelievable."  
"Yeah." Ed sighed, holding tighter onto Oswald, knowing the other would spiral down into thoughts about his own caricatural appearance. "Though, that was hell of a night," Ed tried to distract him. Judging by the breathy snicker it worked. "Pity we never did that again."  
Oswald rose up to lean on his elbow, staring at him in disbelieve. "Please tell me you're kidding."  
Ed laughed. "Of course. As freeing as it felt, it was also quite itchy and I can do without all the looks I got."  
"And here I was thinking you actually had enjoyed all that attention," Oswald commented, but the jest was noticeable in his voice and eyes.  
"You know that your attention is the only one I crave and care about," he replied leaning up to capture his husband's lips in a quick kiss.  
"Now you're being sappy, you are getting old," Oswald chuckled as he laid back down after pecking Ed's cheek.  
"Nah, we're never going to be truly old," Ed declared with conviction.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this part. I might re-order it at some point though, as I still haven't decided whether this question was answered before or after Melancholia and My Mother's Tongue.
> 
> A last minute inclusion to the whole story was the cigarette holder with additional filters. It was inspired by [Penguin's Gambit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595656/chapters/48898058) by Gabrielle_Z. I just like the idea that if Ed can't talk Oswald out of the habit, he will at least try to lessen the harm.


End file.
